Everyday Adventures
by watching every sunset
Summary: Heroes. They run around, save the day, get the girl... But what nonsensical incidents happens offscreen? Just how many plotholes can one series have? Why so vague? Maybe... You should find out. Oneshot collection started long ago and now being updated.
1. Superforms?

**Me: Heeey :D. This idea randomly came to my head and I felt the need to write.. erm type it down. A series of fairly humorous one-shots depicting the everyday things that COULD happen to our heroes.**

**Shadow: ANOTHER new fic? You still need to write the Origins of Cabbage…**

**Me: I know but… I keep getting random ideas… Anyways, enjoy the first ramble, I'll update whenever I feel in a hyper-ish mood (:. This first one I came up with while randomly thinking… Have you ever noticed how, out of all the nine heroes, only three don't have super-forms? Well, what if something else happens with the power of the emeralds?**

**Shadow: *Sighs* She don't own any charries' present in these fics…**

**Me: ENJOY :D.**

A new metal creation, another beast by Eggman, this one his strongest by far and our nine heroes are ready to face it. Surrounded by the chaos, soul and master emerald, the line of heroes stands strong: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Amy.

Sonic shouted the well-know words as he reached his transformation, leacving all of his friends to do the same.

"I am… SUPER SONIC!"

"I am… SUPER TAILS!"

"I am… HYPER KNUCKLES!"

"I am…. SUPER SILVER!"

"I am… BURNING BLAZE!"

"I am… HYPER SHADOW!"

"I AM… A BOWL OF PASTA." The robot screeched, turning into a bowl of linguini in a tomato sauce.

"I am… Naked?"

Rouge's clothes fell too the floor, although there was nothing to worry about; she had suddenly turned into a sim, green plumbob and all, and had that blurry thing they all had when they stepped in the shower, so no one could see anything. Blushing, she quickly replaced her clothes and the blur went away.

"I am… AN OBSSESIVE STALKER GIRL. OH SONIKKU, YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOUR SUPER!" Amy screeched, glomping Sonic.

"Gah! AMY!" He struggled with the fangirl.

"MARRY ME! :D :D :D :D"

Dr. Eggman laughed at the line of heroes.

Sonic was still being glomped by Amy; Tails was unsuccessfully trying to help; Knuckles was blushing furiously; Silver looked completely out of place near his new friends and Blaze rolled her eyes.

"OMEGA! GET UP" The clothed-up Rouge poked her metal-friend with her foot. He quickly turned back into his normal form, although still covered in pasta sauce…

"DID LINGUINIE OMEGA DESTROY EGGMAN YET?"

"Linguini? I thought you were carbonara…."

Shadow spammed his head, sighing.

"Sega really need to give those three super-forms…"


	2. Sonic Adventure 3: The Rise of Tempest

Super powers? 3ft tall, brightly coloured talking animals? Vagueness? Dan Green? And somehow, this became one of the most popular franchises known to man. Oh dear.

* * *

***NOTE* **This was uploaded as a oneshot. I have taken it down and made it a part of this collection in case I should wish to do more like this.

* * *

CherrleTheChicken? Making a fic? Has the world come to an end?

I notice I haven't really been... Active recently. But I had this idea and... Well, we'll see where this ends up.

I was thinking the other day and I remembered watching the clips from '06. Now, as you know, you had the three teams: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Omega, Silver, Blaze and Amy. Now, Silver and Blaze they went off, tried to kill Sonic, saved the world; the usual. So there's this evil guy Mephilis, right? So I'm watching these clips expecting Sonic to race off and save the day; instead, he bonds with a Princess.

So, okay, he's still going to save the world, right?

The lava shelter scene; they meet Shadow and Rouge, who see dead Omega and all of that. So Shadow and Omega eventually fight Mephilis (With Rouge sending Omega back in time to help) whilst Sonic, Tails and Knuckles... Go save a Princess.

So Shadow runs off on his little badass mission with Silver and Sonic... Goes to save a princess.

So Team Dark have some sentimental lovely scene whilst Sonic... Forgets his friends and goes to save a Princess.

Finally, the now official badass's go fight Mephilis using all these ultra mega awesome powers and emeralds and such whilst Sonic... Ditches his friends with _Amy_, goes off with a Princess and dies.

So I kinda realised just _who _everything was being left up to... And why everyone seemed to love Shadow so much. So, taking all of this into account, I strongly believe **this **is the plot for the next game... Enjoy.

* * *

Why? Well, just because.

Once upon a time, there were three hedgehogs and a stalker... I mean... Er... Four hedgehogs. The first, a male, colbalt with emerald eyes... Well, he was a hero, adored and loved by all. Often, he was flanked by the too of the greatest almost-heroes to ever live... One being a small orange fox and the other being a red echidna with dreadlocks, for no apparent reason.

They were often being stalked... I mean "Helped" by a second hedgehog, female and pink with jade eyes, who was often followed by a rather large, rather dense purple cat, a small child bunny rabbit and a strange blue creature that only ever said one word but everyone understood somehow.

The third was a silver-white male with hair that must have used extensive amounts of gel and some crazy powers that the creators must have been on crack to make up; now, at his side was another, much skinnier, smarter purple cat, who looked a lot like the male cat apart from the fact that she wasn't related to him. She was also a princess for no particular reason. And a tomboy. And controlled fire. And guarded a load of rip-off chaos emeralds.

"I WANNA BE FIRST! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" Shadow demanded.

"We're coming up to your part Shadow, be patient."

*sigh* Lastly, there was an obnoxious black and red hedgehog who was so emo he was often called an emohog and was a complete copy of the first hedgehog apart from that he used skate shoes and had gay catchphrases like "Chaos control" and "Where's that damn fourth chaos emerald" and he also liked to say "Damn!" and "Hell!" inbetween every word because he was trying to be badass and apparently that's what badasses do. So-

"I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM."

*Sigh* AND he was trying to be the "Ultimate Lifeform" because really he was an emohog with no friends. He was often saved by the two greatest badass anti-heroes evaaaa... A 'Super Special Awesome' black and red robot killing machine with so much power that just a flick of the wrist could kill anything and anyone and also he had so many guns that he could actually totally kill the whole world if he wanted. And Chuck Norris. The second was the most beautifulest, smartest, strongest female ever invented by a game franchise who also had more sex appeal than Megan Fox on a good day but managed to somehow kick ass anyway. And she was 3"5 tall. And a bat. But apparently that isn't important to most guys.

Surprisingly, this became one of the biggest and most well known franchises (After Mario, of course) known to the people of the 21st century, making SEGA one hell of a load of money. Unfortunately, if it carries on like its awful 2006 games, I am afraid this is what it may end up like.

I do not own any Sonic characters; they belong to SEGA.

Any Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Their abridged personalities, a few concepts and recurring jokes belong to LittleKuriboh. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun was shining high in the sky, slightly tanning every inhabitant of... Wherever they were. I mean, c'mon, Humans AND Mobians? Who KNOWS where they live?

Anyway, on with the story.

A cobalt blue hedgehog raced along the path, feet barely touching the smooth stone path as he dashed onwards; nobody, not even himself, knew where he was running to. Running was his passion. It was one of the two things he understood; justice was the other.

Sonic the Hedgehog was the world's greatest hero; he may not have known the way to a girl's heart or the super secret recipe for Kentucky Fried Chicken and he may not have understood either but he always knew justice would prevail.

Justice and speed.

It was then that the two voices he knew so well -one sounding overly happy whilst the other was fairly irritated- sang into his ears.

"Hey! Sonic!"

"Hey Tails! Knuckles! What a coincidence! Why are you guys here?"

"Sonic, it's terrible! A vaguely evil force has arisen once again and we somehow have to save the whole entire human race even though they never even thank us once!"

"Right! Let's go team!"

"Hey, why don't I get a-"

The three dashed off, cutting off the echidna's line, leaving him with none.

-Somewhere in a vague other part of the world-

"Dammnit! Where the hell is damn Rouge dammnit. We need to wander around aimlessly for three scenes before bumping into Omega. THEN the badassness can begin!"

The ebony and ruby hedgehog paced back and forth across the dark, black room; seeing as everywhere Shadow ever was was dark and black.

"I'm here dammnit!"

His companion, Rouge the Bat, randomly dropped from the ceiling for no reason.

"About damn time!" The hedgehog growled angstily.

"Why is it so damn dark in here?"

Rouge flipped on the light switch, leaving Shadow to leap backwards hissing and hiding in a corner, shielding his eyes.

"GO TO HELL! But first... TURN THE DAMN LIGHTS OFF!"

"Sheesh Shadow; you're more angsty than in your own game! And that was a _hell _of a lot of angst dammnit!"

"Shut your damn mouth. Let's go; we have to save the world or something."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know? There was a vague intro explaining that for some reason G.U.N decided we should but we never get a plotline. We just get shoved in out of the blue. Now come on dammnit! We have to find Omega so we can shoot things!"

The two walked out of the room, blinking in the midday sun.

(In case you hadn't noticed, Team Dark are the T-rated, teenage team; this means that they can wear revealing clothes, mildly swear, have tragic backstories and shoot things. They are also 'badass'. Apparently this means that they are allowed to break the fourth wall and say 'damn' or 'hell' in every sentence without being dubbed by 4kids. That goes _double _for Shadow.)

-Back in the part of the world where the sun shines constantly and our heroes are always happy. Apart from when Shadow turns up-

The heroes had been running for some times now, travelling through random jungles, massive gambling levels and a beach before finally coming to rest outside a haunted house.

Even outside this house, it was sunny.

"Wow. How original." Sonic said.

"MAUAUAUAUAAHAHAHAHA. IT'S ME EGGMAN!"

"GASP! I NEVER KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Gasped Tails.

"Well... I shall tell you now with this pointless backstory...

FLASHBACK!"

The portly gentleman waved his arms mysteriously, indicating a flashback.

"One day I realised I should probably begin attempting to take over the world once again. I began creating... When a strange green and black hedgehog approached me..."

-In Flashback-

"GASP! SONIC, IT'S YOU!" The Doctor squealed at the green and black hedgehog with quills that went to the sides, one eye, half a nose, half a mouth and only one ear.

"I AM NOT SONIC!"

"Oh... GASP! SHADOW, IT'S YOU!"

"NO!"

"Silver?"

"NO!"

"Oh, I got it! You're Amy!"

"Is _everyone _blind in these games?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Humm... No, my name is Tempest and I have a proposition for you."

The Doctor grinned a vaguely evil grin, which was vaguely evil, vaguely and evilly.

"Oh? What is this?"

"I want to kill a badass named Shadow the Hedgehog for no apparent reason. And his clan of followers too." As soon as the emohog's name was spoken in context, the whole room went dark.

"I wouldn't call them a _clan_. More like two characters that SEGA created yet everyone else hates for bagel reasons."

"You mean _vague_ reasons?"

"Yes. That."

"Right. Anyway, because SEGA is very unoriginal, I must kill him for no apparent reason. Lead me to them through G.U.N or something and I will reward you handsomely."

"With what?"

"A haunted house and a vague enough reason to get _your _arch-rival and his useless followers to be defeated by you. Vaguely. Because 4kids doesn't like violence. Or guns. Only prostitutes."

"DONE DEAL!"

-End flashback-

"SO NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU! But first... I shall drill a hole underground a thousand years in the past and send you there so that you have an excuse to see Silver again! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Um, Doc? Don't cha' mean the future?" Sonic asked vaguely.

"Sure, whatever. NOW DIE- I mean... GO INTO A HOLE IN THE FUTURE! MUAUAUAUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The trio then somehow fell down a vague hole in the ground that opened vaguely.

And guess who they fell on.

That's right.

The only three people/robots/animals in the whole entire world/universe/vague other places that can swear, kill people and dress as prostitutes without being censored by 4kids. And aren't voiced by Dan Green.

Team-eth Dark-eth.

"GANG RAPE!" Shouted Shadow as the trio of good-guys (And Knuckles) fell onto the trio of... Other.

The room became dark as Shadow spoke.

Everybody had managed to land safely despite this... Apart from Knuckles, who had stopped being a real character as of Sonic Adventure 2 and was now just 'that guy who always falls on his head'.

"HEY! HOW COME YOU GET TO SAY R*** AND NOT GET CENSORED?" Sonic shouted, the word 'Rape' getting censored. (*** now means censored apparently)

"Because I'm a badass. See? Rape. Ass. Hell. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. SLUT WHORE PROSTITUTION."

"If it's mildly swearing and offensive, we can say it dammnit whore slut ass." Rouge replied.

"PROSTITUTION." Omega said.

"But why D******t? That's not fair! A**! S***! P**********N!"

"W****? What's that?" Tails asked, also getting censored.

"H***, why? I'm voiced by Dan Gr-" Knuckles began before being interrupted.

"Let's go dammnit! We haven't got to the shootingmotrcyclesDAMN! Part yet!" Shadow said angstily before walking forwards as all the fangirls 'sqeee'd'.

"I want a li-" But everybody had walked off before Knuckles could finish again.

"So... Why are _you _here Shadow?"

"SIGH! Eggman just explained it, but apparently everything has to be spelled out. WE ARE NOW WALKING ALONG A PATH. THERE ARE ROCKS ALL AROUND US."

-FLASHBACK-

"We found Omega dammnit!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Yes. Now we must... Wait here for damn vaguely evil forces to become apparent."

"MUAUAUAHAHAHA. MY NAME IS TEMPEST AND I WILL ENIAHLATE YOU SHADOW AND FRIENDS!"

"NO! WAIT... I THOUGHT YOUR DAMN NAME WAS BARRY?"

"That's my _Christian _name. Tempest is my surname. And what I go by, Steve."

"GASP! He knows my real damn name!"

"Yes... And I know yours... TERRY!"

He pointed at Rouge.

"GASP!"

"AND NOW... I WILL KILL YOU, AND THEN TAKE OVER THE WORLD. But first... You must go down this hole to the future... MUAHAAAHAHA."

He opened up a hole in the ground in which the trio of badasses were about to fall down.

"Dammnit! I mean, I could just use Chaos Control, but apparently SEGA didn't think of that. Before I go I must prove I am emo... MARRIIIAAAA! WHYYY? WHY DID YOU DIEEEEE! Alright, I'm done."

"MAUUAHAHAHHAHA!" Barry shouted as Shadow was thrown down the hole screaming

"MAAAARIRRIRIRIRIAAAAAA!"

-END FLASHBACK-

"... So your real names are Terry and Steve?"

"Yes, were you not just damn listening? Now, we must walk forwards vaguely."

The six began to walk. Rouge then randomly walked besides Knuckles.

"Why are you-"

"Because apparently fangirls believe if I walk next to someone I suddenly have a thing for them, so therefore by walking next to you, it appeases KnucklesXRouge fangirls who might threaten to stop buying our games, meaning SEGA lose money."

"Rig-"

She walked off.

"Sonic... Hey... Hey Sonic... Hey, hey Sonic..."

"What Tails?"

"We're in a CAAAAAVE Sonic!"

The Blue Blur facepalmed.

Soon, the group came across a chaos emerald, floating randomly.

"I'LL GET IT BECAUSE APARENTLY SEGA FORGOT THAT THERE IS MORE THAN ONE TREASURE HUNTER!" Rouge exclaimed vaguely.

"But I-" Knuckles cut in.

"No buts."

"But I'm voiced by Dan Green thou-"

"Everyone knows Dan Green sucks!" She called before flying slow-motion style towards the emerald, one arm oustretched, as the beginning of the theme from 'Baywatch' played.

Knuckles growled; the first real noise he'd made in the script yet. How _dare _she insult _Dan Green!_ **Everyone **knew how awesome was. And besides, she sounded like a man with a bad sex job at that current moment in time.

"Did she just insult Dan Green? That is so _not _super special awesome!"

The echidna looked down to his shoulders, confusion spreading over his muzzle; who said that?

Unfortunately, it was not an angel and devil as expected to have him argue with himself over his true feelings for the devilish bat before finally deciding to declare his undying love for no reason, as many fanfic writers would have you believe.

No, Knuckles was not a normal person.

Yugi Moto and Yami Yugi stood on either shoulder, staring up at him.

"Beat her! Beat her to a bloody pulp and laugh!" Declared Yami.

Unfortunately for Knuckles, before he could respond, a third figure appeared.

"Did you just say 'bloody'? _I'm _the British one you complete wanker!" Bakura said in his English accent.

"SHUT UP BAKURA, NOBODY LIKES YOU, YOU STUPID LIMEY!" Both Yugi's declared before all three disappeared.

"I need to stay off the-"

The focus was then switched from Knuckles back to Rouge.

As she placed a hand over the glowing gem, Shadow started to chant 'You got a...' music.

"NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA... NA NA NA NAAAAA! Looks like Rouge found a chaos emerald!"

She flew down, practically slobbering over the emerald.

The six continued forwards normally, apart from Rouge who was hunched over murmuring "My precccccioussssss..." and darting her eyes back and forth to make sure nobody would get her emerald.

"In another few hours the sun will rise." Tails murmured vaguely.

Suddenly, Sonic vaguely walked straight into Shadow's back.

Shadow turned around growling.

"Hey Shadz, have you ever lay on the ground and fired a gun up into the air going 'AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"No damn way."

Shadow then punched Sonic in the face.

"Hey, what was that for!"

"Because, every game has to have a damn epic Shadow-vs-Sonic scene."

"SEGA are very unoriginal though, since there's not that much difference between you and me. We are _meant _to be evenly matched."

"You know what the difference is between you and me? I make this look good. Damn."

He then roundhouse kicked Sonic around the face before walking off. Sonic was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"CHECK HIS PULSE KNUCKLES!" Tails cried out.

"I-"

Sonic moaned and picked himself from the floor before beginning to walk in-step with Rouge.

"Hey Rouge... I've bin' thinkin'... You know you're a bat? Well then why are you like, white?"

"GASP! Oh my God Sonic, you can't just ask people why they're white!" Tails gasped.

"Sorry..."

"QUICKLY!" Shadow shouted vaguely. "I must open this damn portal so we can go back to our time!"

Which was when Barry Tempest appeared.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

But the portal had already opened, sucking through Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"FIGHT ME OR DIE!" Barry shouted.

" WE STAND TOGETHER. WE SHALL FIGHT! Damn!"

"Meh, I'm going through the glowy glowy portal now." Rouge replied vaguely as she flew through the portal.

"BOO, YOU WHORE!" Shadow shouted after her.

"Meh, I can't be arsed. But first... Who are you?" Shadow frowned vaguely.

"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid. And I'm going to kill you and take over the world. Vaguely."

Shadow then roundhouse kicked Barry around the head before leaping into the portal with Omega, vaguely of course. (Shadow roundhouses people because he's a badass, apparently).

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Barry screeched vaguely.

"Smoke me a kipper, Skipper; I'll be back for breakfast" Shadow said as he and Omega went vaguely through the portal.

The two then landed vaguely feet first with the four that had already come through the portal.

"Right. Damn Tempest wants to take over the damn world. We'll go kill him dammnit. What are you going to damn do?"

"We're gonna' go save a Princess!" Sonic announced, grinning before running off, his two friends in tow.

"Who the damn hell does he think he is? _Mario_?" Shadow growled before turning to leave.

Behind him, Silver the Hedgehog had run up to Sasuke.

"HEY, YOU'RE THAT GUY THAT'S VOICED BY DAN GREEN! Can I get your autograph?"

"I'm not even voiced by Dan Green... Or belong here... But sure!"

Blaze facepalmed behind him.

"SONIKKUUUUU!" Amy cried, following the trio.

"WE NEED TO GO TO A DAMN VAGUE LOCATION NOW! OMEGA, TRANSSSSFOORRRM!"

Omega then transformed into a badass motorbike and four badass guns, which Shadow and Rouge drove off on shooting eveything. Why? Because they're badass.

-Fifteen minutes later-

Team Dark arrived at a vague location on the Omegamobile with their guns.

Tempest was already waiting for them.

"Well, well, well. It seems like you have arrived. FACE. MY. WRATH... FOR NO APPARENT REASON!"

Multiple versions of the villain then became apparent, all different animals.

"YOU SEE. YOU SEE NOW, DON'T YOU! YOU SEE MY POWER. I HAVE LIONS...!"

"And tigers...!" Shadow growled.

"And bears!" Rouge gasped.

"OH MY." Replied Omega, turning back into Omega.

"MUAHAHAHAHA. YOUR ADVENTURING DAYS ARE COMING TO AN END!"

"You really don't know what you're effing dealing with, do you?" Shadow growled, taking off his inhibitor rings so that a golden bubble surrounded the trio. Because he's badass. Vaguely.

"Team Dark blast off at the speed of light!" Shadow growled.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Rouge shouted.

"Shadow!" Shadow shouted, getting into a battle stance.

"Rouge!" Rouge also got into battle stance.

"AND OMEGA, THAT'S RIGHT!" Omega also got into a vague battle stance.

The three then managed to destroy Barry, get a trophy, receive a medal, win a boating race, climb Everest and go to Burger King, which they were then standing outside as Knuckles, Tails and Amy approached them.

"Where's damn Sonic?" Shadow growled as it grew dark outside.

"Not sure." Amy replied, Amyishly.

"He left us wandering vaguely through this random city for no apparent reason. With _Amy_. _AMY_!" Tails exclaimed vaguely.

"OH COME ON. AMY GETS MORE LINES THAN-"

He was then cut off by a scene change.

A vaguely large dinosaur was hording a vaguely princessy princess in a vaguely placed castle when Sonic walked in vaguely...

Vaguely.

"ITS'A ME. SONIC!"

Back to the Burger King.

Sonic dashed up, sobbing.

"What's up, my darling Sonic?" Amy asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I COULDN'T SAVE THE BURGER KING CHAIN!" He broke down to his knees sobbing, before jumping up to his feet.

"LET'S GO SAVE ANOTHER PRINCESS!"

He ran off, leaving Tails and Amy to run behind him panting. Knuckles stayed firmly where he was.

"I'm not leaving until I-"

He was then vaguely dragged off.

"C'MON GUYS!" Sonic grinned, doing his trademark thumbs up.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU MY NUMBER ONE SEX SLAVE... I mean hero..." Amy replied.

"Okay!" Tails grinned.

"Alright!" Knuckles said the first line he got all game. "WAIT. NO. THAT CAN _NOT _BE MY ONLY LINE! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" He screeched, being dragged off.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVE RIGHTS! I'M VOICED BY _DAN GREEN_! WHY DON'T I HAVE EAAAAAARS?"

Then... Silence.

"All damn done. We must vaguely go back to where we were in anticipation of doing all the work for the next damn game."

He took out the chaos emerald so that a light surrounded the three of them.

"For now... TEAM DARK IS CHAOS-CONTROLLING OFF AGAAAAAIN!"

The end.

* * *

Ahem.

Anyway.

In this fic, there are a lot of tv/film/game quotes. Can you name them all and each game/film/programme?

I do hope you enjoyed this.

I'll beeeee seeeyin' yaaaa (:.

Cherrlex.


End file.
